User talk:Cerez365
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Vizard page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Twocents (Talk) 23:48, December 5, 2009 Koga What you added to Koga's page is either speculation or a spoiler. I am assuming the latter. Nobody is allowed to add information from a new episode/chapter that has not yet been released in english. If it is out in English, then you should state so in the edit summary box, as well as saying where it is available. Please familiarize yourself with our Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy. Thank you. 19:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Images Hi. Please note that according to the image policy, all images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, etc) that are uploaded to the site must have licensing information and completed fair use rationale added to them. The code for the rationale template is below, and I have added it to File:Barrier aging.png so that you can see how it should look. Please make sure you add it to any images you upload in future. Also, please remember to submit the image for cataloguing at this link. Thanks, 12:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : This is my second time asking you - it is a requirement of the image policy that you must add the completed fair use rationale to any official images you uploaded or else they will be deleted. If you have any trouble with it, do not hesitate to ask, but you cannot expect others to clean up after you - we have enough to do without having to deal with such things. File:Barrier ruptured.png still needs its rationale data. Also, please post them on at this link so that they may be catalogued in accordance with the image policy. 13:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :sorry about that ^_^ but i'm still not too clear on how to add fair use raitonale Cerez365 13:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Just add the code above to the pictures information page (File:Barrier ruptured.png) as if you were editing any other page and fill in the information as best as you can. It is filled in on this picture so you can see what it should look like. You can copy that one and change the details as needed if you wish. Hope that helps. 13:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. 14:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Deletions The next time you decided to arbitrarily delete pictures off any article on the site you will be banned for vandalism. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:17, December 10, 2010 (UTC) References When you are told to reference something, do not make up a chapter and throw it in the reference. There are no where close to 551 chapters of Bleach.-- Top Ten Anime Could you vote for your favourite anime in the entertainment wiki. The results from the poll will be culminated, and then we shall post wikia's top ten anime. Thanks! Gardist (talk) 14:23, May 13, 2013 (UTC)